Bread
Bread is the main food item in Breadwinners. It comes in very different variations. There are at least 29 different kinds of known breads, that had already been introduced. Bread Types {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 500px;" ! scope="col" | Picture ! scope="col" | Name ! scope="col" | Appearance ! scope="col" | Special |- | | Bread | A simple loaf of bread. | None. |- | | Huckleberry Spaghetti | A blue loaf of bread with Huckleberries on the top and Spaghetti in the middle. | None. |- | | 47 Grain | Looks similar to plain bread but has a 47 made of grains on the front. | None. |- | | Tuxedo Bread | A loaf of bread that wears a Tuxedo and a Top hat. | None. |- | | Love Loaf | Pink loaf of bread with a red heart in the middle. | Makes people fall in love with the first person that person who ate the loaf sees. |- | | Jelly Filled Alfalfa | A darker shade of bread but has jelly in the middle. | None. |- | | Rainbow Confetti | All rainbow colors on it, with a tiny rainbow in the front, and confetti on top. | None. |- | | Clammy Brioche | A loaf with clams in it. | None. |- | | Toast | Burned bread, and very crunchy. | None. |- | | Holy Wheat | A darker shade of bread and has holes in it. | None. |- | | Chronic Molded Bread | Bread that has been infected by the Chronic Mold | Destroys the infected bread. |- | | Exploding Barley Bread | Bread with bombs sticking out of it. | When thrown it explodes. |- | | Candy Corn Loaf | A loaf of bread with candy corn sticking out. | None. |- | | Lumpernickle | A brown loaf of bread with what looks like chocolate in it. | None. |- | | Crystal Crust | A large piece of crystal in the shape of a slice of bread. | Hard to break. |- | | Bubblegum Rye | A brown loaf with a piece of bubblegum in it. It has rye on the top. | None. |- | | Minty Good Bread | Mint colored bread with a mint leaf print. | It makes your beak minty and fresh even after you eat Stank Bread. |- | | Oily Oat Bread | A loaf of bread with oil spilling out. The loaf may be regular but that is oak wood. | Slippery. |- | | Super Rancid Bean Bread | Green bread with rancid beans on the top with a can in the middle. | Makes your farts smell horrible. It is worse than Stank Bread. |- | | Stank Bread | Brown loaf of bread with mold. It also has flies on it. | Makes your breath stink so bad that at the end of the day your beak will fall off (according to SwaySway and Bread Maker). |- | | Molded Bread | The first step and ingredient to Stank Bread. | Rotten. |- | | Emerald Loaf | A green loaf of bread with emeralds sticking out. The first known living loaf. | Eats any thing that is green. |- | | Prune Bread | A pale shade of bread with prunes in it. | None. |- | | Candy Cane MultiGrain | A loaf of bread with red and white stripes, and has candy canes sticking out. | None. |- | | Bouncy Bread | A loaf of bread that bounces all over the place, with tennis balls and basket balls in it. | Very bouncy. |- | | Fabergé Egg Bread | A red and gold loaf of bread with fabergé eggs sticking out. | None. |- | | Splat Bread | A loaf of bread that is very fragile and messy. | Messy. |- | | Fajita Bread | A loaf in the form of a spicy fajita burrito. | Really hot. |- | | Switcheroo Bread | A reverse and rare loaf of bread with it's crust on the inside. | If two ducks eat the same loaf they will swap bodies until another loaf has been eaten, if not by sundown the effects will stay permanent (according to Bread Maker). |- | | Honey Bread | A loaf of bread that has a bee hive in it. | None. |- | | Snails on Kales | Bread covered with kale, and a snail is in the center. | None. |- | | Sparklenickel Bread | Rich brown loaf that has nickels on each of the faces. | None. |- | | Hot Tamale Tornado Bread | Bread with hot tamales. | None. |- | | Quazy Mane Whole Grain | Bread with hair on top and front. | Makes your hair grow. |- | | Truffle Ruffle Feather Bread | Brown bread with feathers in the middle with tiny truffles on top. | None. |- | | Spicy Dynamite Bread | Bread with dynamite in the middle and a timer on top. | It will explode on any sudden impact. |- | | Irresistibly Cravable Bread | Green loaf with a tiny bread symbol in the middle. | If eaten you turn into a bread craving zombie. |- | | Antidote loaf | Loaf with a antidote bottle sign in the middle. | Cures zombies. |- | | Pumper nectar flower bread | Purple loaf with flower on top and nectar in the middle | None |- | | Yeasterday Bread | Bread with a hourglass on top and a clock in the middle | Sends you back in time(according to SwaySway) |- | | Unicorn Bread | Bread that looks like a unicorn | Turns you into a unicorn |- | | Pepper nickel beard | Bread with pepper on it | None |- | | Hot dog loaf | Bread with a hot dog | None |- | | Mustard loaf | Bread with mustard on the top and middle | Squirts outs mustard |- | | Luau Loaf | A loaf of bread with luau flowers in it | None Category:Objects Category:Browse Category:Bread Category:Food Category:Breadwinners